


Time Will Tell (That We Belong Together)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef Jared, First Time, Living Together, M/M, Physical Therapist Castiel, Roommates, brief Jensen/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs to move out of his apartment on short notice and his friends introduce him to Jared, who's looking for a new roommate. This is a year in their lives. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 12/12/2011]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell (That We Belong Together)

**December**

Jensen's back home in Texas for Christmas when his landlord calls him to tell him that the pipes in the apartment above his burst and his place got flooded. And then she tentatively suggests he might want to look for a new apartment altogether, because repairs might take a while and once renovations start, they'll probably find more things that need fixing.

Jensen's tempted to tell her _no shit_ , because the whole building is a dump. The fact that it's five minutes from where Jensen works is really the only thing the building ever had going for it -- unfortunately, by the time Jensen figured that out he'd already signed the lease, moved in, and had been dealing with a broken heater, a drain that kept getting clogged and finicky pipes all at once. He's been planning to move out almost since the day he moved in anyway, but work has had him busy and Jensen has been postponing looking for a new place. 

In a way, he's glad about the broken pipes because it actually forces him to find a new place. He just wishes he had been given some heads-up to actually have the time to look for a new place. 

He spends Christmas making calls to anyone he knows in New York, from old college friends to co-workers and distant acquaintances, trying to find a place to stay, while his mother sighs and gives him suffering looks.

"How d'you feel about a roommate?" Danneel asks, when Jensen finally gets a hold of her mid-afternoon after having tried almost all of his other friends.

"I'd thought I was done with that when I graduated from college," Jensen starts. "But beggars can't be choosers, I guess, huh?"

Danneel laughs. "You'll like this guy," she promises.

+

**January**

Jensen moves into his new apartment on the first of January. New year, new start. New roommate.

The apartment is nice. Big and spacious, the furniture an odd, but fitting mix of modern and rustic. Jensen feels comfortable the second he steps inside, takes in the big open kitchen, separated from the living-room and dining-room area by a large counter. And the second he shakes his new roommate's hand, Jensen has a good feeling about the whole thing.

Jared is a good friend of Danneel's boyfriend, Aldis, and as it turns out, also knows Katie and Matt, Jensen's co-workers. 

"Small world," he says, handing Jensen a beer. "Weird that we never met before."

"Guess we always missed each other," Jensen says with a shrug, accepting the beer gratefully. It's freezing cold outside, but the many trips from the moving van to the apartment have left Jensen sweaty and too hot. Who the hell lives in a building without an elevator anyway, he thinks bitterly, and then silently reminds himself that, as of today, he does. 

Jared's just as sweaty, having helped Jensen move in despite Jensen's many reassurances that he could do it on his own. But unlike Jensen, Jared's not even a tiny bit out of breath. Apparently, Jensen's new roommate is not only in shape -- and what a shape it is, Jensen thinks -- but he's also got the energy of an exuberant puppy on speed.

"Okay, maybe we should set some ground rules we both agree on," Jared says, taking a sip from his own beer and breaking Jensen out of his thoughts.

"Right," Jensen says, and then waits for Jared to start.

"Last one to finish beer buys new one. Same with toilet paper."

"Got it," Jensen nods.

"When the Cowboys play, you cheer for the Cowboys. If you don't, I'll change the locks," Jared continues, looking serious. "And absolutely, under no circumstances, can you fuck anyone in my kitchen. Especially not when I haven't put the groceries away yet."

"What?" Jensen asks, choking a little on his beer. Jared grimaces.

"Last roommate," he explains. 

"Ew," Jensen says, looking at the kitchen counter he's sitting at.

"Don't worry," Jared says, grinning. "I disinfected everything. Three times."

"Good," Jensen replies. "So, anything else I need to know?"

"You like video games?" Jared asks, and when Jensen nods, Jared's smile widens. "Then this'll work out just fine, roommate."

+

Jared's nothing like Jensen expected.

When Danneel first told him Jared was a cook, he pictured someone older, heavier, and, he shamefully admits, someone duller. He's not sure how he came up with the dull part, but that's how he'd imagined Jared. Turns out, Jared's none of those things. He's four years younger than Jensen, looks like he works out for a living, and laughs more than anyone Jensen's ever met. Jared's one of those people that you probably can't get bored with, even if you try, and Jensen finds himself enjoying spending time at the apartment, hanging out with him.

He also appreciates the awesome food he gets. Jared owns a café with a friend, and they like to change the menu up every other week. Consequently, Jared likes to spend his evenings in their kitchen, trying out new things and using Jensen as his test eater. Jensen happily accepts his new duty -- the blinding smile Jared gives him each time Jensen praises one of his new creations is an added bonus. Not that praising Jared's cooking is hard; Jensen secretly suspects Jared might not even be human, because no human being could make food this amazing. 

Coming home to the apartment, the scent of food cooking hanging in the air, becomes Jensen's favorite part of the day pretty quickly.

+

"Tough day?" Jared asks before Jensen's even sitting down on the stool by the counter.

"Pretty shitty," Jensen admits. They've only known each other for exactly three weeks and Jensen knows he must look pretty horrible if Jared can read him that easily.

"Bad patient?" Jared's chopping what Jensen suspects are walnuts, though it's pretty unrecognizable at this point, and there are small bowls with different ingredients already spread out on the counter. 

"Patients," Jensen corrects and rolls his shoulders until he hears a pop. Considering he's a physical therapist, Jensen sometimes thinks he should know how to take care of his body a little better, but most days he feels like he's going on fifty instead of thirty-two.

Jared turns around and comes back with a glass of wine, setting it down in front of Jensen. "Wanna talk about it?" he offers as he picks his knife back up.

"Nothing much to tell. There's this high school kid. Blew his knee out playing ball with his friends. He was captain of the school's football team. Pretty good, too. He might have gone pro -- would have gotten an athletic scholarship at least, you know?"

"Bet that's pretty tough on him," Jared commiserates. 

"Yeah. He's frustrated, and I get that. I'd be too. It's just -- he knows he won't go back to playing sports the way he used to, so he doesn't really see a reason to try and get better at all. I try, but there's only so much I can do for a patient who's not working with me," Jensen says, taking a sip of the wine Jared gave him. "If it was only him today though. This other guy, he's determined to run a marathon in a couple of months and it's not going to happen, but he thinks because I'm a PA I can somehow magically fix him. And then there's Mrs. Beatly."

"Who's that?" Jared asks, looking up quickly before grabbing a couple of tomatoes.

"Ugh, she's...I don't even have words for her. She keeps groping me and making lewd comments. She pinched my ass twice today, and then patted it when I left. And by patted I don't mean just a light tap, I mean full hands-on touching."

Jared frowns at him, then gets a plate from the cupboard. Jensen watches the way Jared's shoulders move under his shirt, the material stretching just a little too tight. "Isn't that, like, sexual harassment?"

"Yeah. Except she's sixty-seven. I can't issue a complaint about a sixty-seven year old woman," Jensen sighs. He raises his eyebrows when Jared comes back to the counter with a plate with a slice of pie.

"Maybe this'll cheer you up a little," he says, sounding both amused and hopeful.

Jensen licks his lips. "Shouldn't this be for dessert?"

Jared grins and shrugs. "You had a crappy day and dinner's gonna take a little longer. You deserve to start with the dessert today," he says easily. "Apple pie. You mentioned it's your favorite, right?"

"It is," Jensen replies happily and accepts the fork Jared hands him. He breaks off a piece of pie and brings it to his mouth eagerly. The short crust is just the right mixture of crumbly and moist, and the apples inside are not too sweet and not too sour, but there's something spicy as well, a taste Jensen can't quite put his finger on. 

"Good?" Jared asks.

"Good?" Jensen echoes and scoops up some more. "This is the best goddamn apple pie I've eaten in my life. Just don't tell my mom."

"Secret's safe with me," Jared promises, zipping his mouth.

"What's in there? Something spicy, right?"

"Can't tell you. It's my secret recipe," Jared teases. 

"Not like I could make this even if I had the recipe," Jensen counters, and Jared laughs.

"True," he agrees. "Actually, new rule: you're not allowed to cook anything in this kitchen, unless it's reheating something in the microwave. And the coffee machine -- you can use that, too."

"I'm not that bad," Jensen complains, and when Jared gives him a look he sighs. Maybe, possibly, Jensen isn't the most skillful person in the kitchen -- which is why living with a cook is pretty damn convenient. "How about the toaster?"

Jared looks thoughtful, head cocked to the side. "You usually burn the toast."

"But nothing and nobody's ever come to harm," Jensen points out, then pouts playfully. "Please. At least leave me the toaster."

"Fine," Jared agrees with a heavy sigh. "Now eat your pie and let me make dinner."

Jensen holds up his hands and grins. "I'm not gonna argue with that," he says, and digs into the pie again.

He's going to have to send Danneel and Aldis a gift basket for hooking him up with Jared.

+

**February**

There's a frown on Jared's face when he returns to their table with three bottles of beer. He slides into his seat next to Jensen and passes one of the bottles to Matt wordlessly, who accepts it with a nod and a smile. The smile Jared returns is a little forced. None of the others seem to notice. On stage, Chris is singing one of his new songs and Danneel, Sandy, and Katie are determined to make enough noise for a whole crowd, cheering and whistling and singing along. 

Jensen leans a little closer to Jared. "You okay?" he asks, keeping his voice low. 

Jared gives him a tight smile. "Fine," he mutters, and takes a swig from his beer.

"Jared."

Jared sighs, then shrugs, shoulders just barely lifting. "It's nothing."

"Wanna tell me anyway?"

"My ex-girlfriend's here. Saw her at the bar."

"The one you told me about?" Jensen asks, and scrunches up his face a little. "What's her name? Lara? Louise?"

"Lisa," Jared supplies. "Yeah, that one. She's, uh, here with the guy she cheated on me with. Apparently they're still together."

"Oh."

Jared lets out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, oh. They're happy too," he adds with false cheer. "She just told me. Right before flashing the ring he gave her."

"Oh," Jensen repeats. "Jay, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Jared replies with a shrug, then sighs. "It just sucks seeing them together."

"Wanna go home?" Jensen offers, and Jared shakes his head quickly, strands of hair falling into his face. "Okay, wanna go outside for a second at least? Clear your head a little."

Jared seems to ponder that suggestion for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." Jensen claps his hands together and stands up, shooing Jared out of the booth with him. "Come on then."

"Where are you guys going?" Danneel asks, her attention finally on them.

"Just outside. We need some fresh air," Jensen says with a shrug, grabbing his coat from the back of the booth.

Danneel narrows her eyes at him. "Jensen Ackles. You're not sneaking out for a smoke, are you?"

"I stopped smoking in college, remember? You made me," Jensen replies, rolling his eyes. "You had this nice little speech prepared, with pictures and threats and everything."

Danneel's glare intensifies, and Jensen can see half of the table trying to hold back a snicker. 

"I wouldn't let him smoke, Danneel," Jared chimes in. "I just need some air and Jensen offered to come with me. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you," Danneel says, pointedly looking at Jensen still. "And you behave. Or I'll call your mom."

Jensen grins. "Of course, ma'am," he says, then turns to Aldis. "I don't know whether to admire or pity you for dating her."

He ducks out of the way when Danneel's hand shoots out to hit him, then laughingly follows Jared out of the bar. 

It's cold outside, and Jensen pulls his coat tighter around himself, leaning against the brick wall. Jared mirrors his stance, their arms brushing together.

"You okay?" Jensen asks, voice soft, and he nudges Jared a little.

"Yeah. Just...it's weird seeing her with him. I can't believe they're engaged, you know?" Jared kicks at the ground and huffs, "We only broke up last October."

"Well, if it's any consolation, they probably won't last."

Jared laughs, surprised. "Yeah, probably not," he agrees.

"And you'll find some awesome girl--"

"Or guy," Jared adds.

"Or guy," Jensen amends, and shoots Jared a grin. "Point is, you'll find someone awesome and you'll be ridiculously happy. Your ex'll regret letting you go."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Jensen says. "I live with you, don't I? I know you."

Jared pushes away from the wall, running a hand through his hair. "Hey," he starts. "Have I ever told you I'm glad you're my roommate?"

Jensen claps him on the shoulder. "Just keep feeding me and we're even."

Jared laughs, nodding. "Deal," he agrees.

"Ready to go back inside?"

"As I'll ever be." Jared hooks his arm around Jensen's shoulder, pulling him a little closer, as they make their way back inside.

+

"I'm a little drunk," Jared slurs, leaning heavily on Jensen.

"I can tell," Jensen replies, amused, as tries his best to balance Jared's weight and not topple over. He keeps his arm tightly wrapped around Jared's waist as he unlocks the front door of their building, and half-drags half-pushes Jared inside.

"'t was fun tonight," Jared says, mouth close to Jensen's ear. "With you. And everyone. But 'specially with you."

"Yeah, it was fun," Jensen agrees, as he starts climbing the stairs. It takes almost five minutes until they reach the third floor, and Jensen feels like Jared's getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

He breathes a sigh of relief when they're finally inside the apartment. 

"Come on, bed," he says, steering Jared to his bedroom. He helps Jared onto the bed, then pulls off his shoes while Jared's fingers fumble with his belt. Jensen pulls down Jared's pants and tugs the sheets over him. 

"Thanks, Jensen," Jared mumbles, face half-mashed into the pillow.

"No problem," Jensen replies, and he touches Jared's shoulder briefly. "Sleep it off, okay?"

"'kay," Jared says. "You're a good friend, Jensen."

Jensen smiles, pulls the sheets a little higher. "You too," he whispers in return, but Jared's already dozed off. 

Jensen shuts the door behind himself carefully as he leaves Jared's room.

+

**March**

_'Back late. Mish & I have a meeting and might go out for a drink later. Call if you wanna join us! Food's in the fridge for you. Jay'_

Jensen drops his backpack and sighs in relief as he reads the bright pink post-it note sticking to the counter-top. He opens the fridge and, true to Jared's words, finds a plate with pasta on the top shelf. While he heats the food up he gets a bottle of beer and then takes his dinner to the living-room. 

He thinks about taking Jared up on his offer to join him and Misha for a drink, but there's a Friends marathon on TV and the couch is too damn comfortable. He gets another beer from the fridge, pulls the afghan from the corner of the couch to cover his legs and lap, and settles in for a quiet night.

When he wakes up the next morning, he's still on the couch -- a pillow under his head, the TV turned off, and his alarm clock sitting on the coffee table, ringing. Jensen smiles despite of it.

+

**April**

"You look good," Jared says, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hip cocked to the side. 

Jensen looks himself over in the mirror one more time and brushes a piece of lint from his shirt. "Yeah?"

Jared's eyes meet his in the reflection, a small smile on his face. "Yeah," he assures. "You got nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried. It's just a date," Jensen replies with a shrug. He turns around, and Jared steps aside to let him pass before following him out into the hallway. He watches Jensen silently as Jensen grabs his jacket and pockets his keys.

"You better be back by midnight," Jared says, voice deep and serious. "The young man is allowed to walk you to the door and give you a kiss, but nothing more, you hear me?"

"But midnight's so early. All the cool kids have a later curfew," Jensen argues with a dramatic pout.

Jared shakes his head. "No arguing or you're home by 11."

"Fine," Jensen says, and then he breaks out into laughter. "Idiot."

Jared grins at him, all dimples and teeth. "You have fun, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So anything goes, right?"

"Oh ha ha. My momma raised me right. I'm a gentleman."

"Uh huh," Jensen says, nodding.

Jared pushes him. "Just go. Have fun. Be good," he says, losing the teasing edge. "And call me if you need me to make up some excuse and bail you out."

+

"You were home pretty late," Jared says the next day when Jensen drops by the café for lunch. "Good date?"

"Yeah. It was nice," Jensen answers. He watches Jared stir vegetables in a pan, adding spices without more than a glance, most of his attention on Jensen. Jensen likes to come to the café and hang out in the kitchen, watching Jared cook, never breaking a sweat even when the café is packed and orders start piling up. Jared makes cooking look effortlessly.

"Nice?" Jared echoes. "Nice isn't...amazing."

"It was a first date. Awkwardness and small talk and all that," Jensen says with a shrug. "But we got along, he made me laugh."

"So you're gonna see him again?"

"Yeah. We'll see if it can actually go somewhere, but I'm up for another date with him," Jensen says.

"You," a voice sounds and Jensen sees the two cooks who work for Jared flinch. He turns around to see Misha standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. "Distracting my cook again."

"Your cook?" Jared shares and amused look with Jensen. "Last time I checked, we're partners."

"Last time I checked, having this one hang around wasn't part of the deal," Misha says, shaking his head, looking stern. 

"Yet," Jensen says sweetly, "would you want to have it any other way? We both know you love me."

"It's hard to resist such a beautiful face," Misha agrees sagely. He steps up to Jensen and places a smacking kiss on his cheek. 

"Stop hitting on him, Mish. Jensen's taken."

"He is?" Misha asks.

"I'm not," Jensen says at the same time. 

Jared smirks. "Only a matter of time. Jensen and Gary," he singsongs.

"Oh, right. You had a date last night," Misha says, then waggles with his eyebrows. "You got some?"

"No!" Jensen exclaims. "Jesus. You two are horrible. Why'd I even come here?"

"You're probably looking for free food. Again," Misha says with a shrug. 

Jensen glares at him. "Shouldn't you be out there, working?"

"Probably. But there comes the day when you need to delegate work to your staff and let them stand on their own two feet. Especially when you see your least favorite customer come in."

"You're a terrible person," Jensen says, shaking his head. "Terrible."

"And you're a mooch."

"I'm trying, but Jared's not feeding me. He's too busy interrogating me about my love life," Jensen says with a shrug, then looks to Jared with a sweet smile.

Jared grins at him. "I think I got the hint. Less questions, more cooking for you."

"It's like you can read my mind," Jensen replies happily.

+

**May**

It's early when Jensen lets himself into the apartment. He tries to be quiet, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket, but he halts when he hears a muffled noise coming from Jared's bedroom.

He knocks on the door gently, hoping that if Jared's still asleep he's not gonna wake up.

Jared's voice, when it comes, is clear and awake. "Come in, Jen," he calls out, and Jensen opens the door and peeks in.

"Awake already?" he asks, eyes finding Jared sitting against the headboard, sheets pooling around his waist, and laptop in his lap.

"Yeah. Just answering emails and wasting time online," Jared says with a shrug, then pats the bed next to him. "Wanna come in?"

Jensen nods and Jared puts the laptop aside when Jensen joins him on the bed.

"So," Jared starts, drawing the word out. He looks at Jensen expectantly, pillow creases still on his face and hair all over the place. It's sort of adorable.

"So what?" Jensen asks.

"Last night was the first time you stayed over at Gary's," Jared clarifies. "You two've been going out for a month. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that means you finally got laid."

"Uh," Jensen mutters, then groans and sits back against the headboard, shoulder brushing against Jared's. "Yeah."

"That bad?"

Jensen shrugs, picking at the small rip at the knee of his jeans. "It wasn't _bad_. Just not good either."

"Oh. Well, it was the first time you slept with him. First time sex isn't always good, right?"

Jensen sighs. "Yeah, I know. And I wasn't expecting anything amazing. Just...a little better would have done."

"You're gonna end things now?" Jared asks, and Jensen groans.

"That would make me an asshole. And I like him. Good sex isn't everything, right?" he asks, turning his head to look at Jared hopefully.

"No. But, well, it's not _unimportant_ either."

"But maybe you're right. Maybe we just need some time and things will get better." Jensen grimaces even as he says the words. He's not really sure if he's really agreeing with Jared or just trying to convince himself. Truth is, while he likes Gary, he doubts this is the guy he could spend the rest of his life with anyway. But they get along and so far, things have been easy. Convenient. 

Jensen drops his head on Jared's shoulder with a sigh.

"So, when you say _not good_ ," Jared says, sliding his an arm around Jensen's shoulder. "How _not good_ are we talking about here?"

Jensen snorts. "You know those guys who are really vocal, moaning and saying how good it is, and you're just, you know, not feeling much at all? But, hey, at least one of us was having a great time, right?"

Jared laughs softly. "Tell me you at least came."

Jensen holds up his hand and wiggles his fingers.

"Oh god," Jared laughs. "He didn't even have to decency to offer a hand himself?"

"I don't think he even noticed that I wasn't really into it."

"You can't be that oblivious," Jared groans.

"Oh please. I'm not even sure he knows what a prostate is," Jensen grumbles, but there's a small smile on his face.

"And you call that not bad?" Jared exclaims with a laugh. "Oh Jesus, Jensen."

Jensen chuckles. "Yeah, okay," he agrees. "Maybe it was bad."

Jared buries his face in Jensen's hair, laughing harder, and Jensen can't even bring himself to feel bad about the horrible night he's had. Instead he grins and pats Jared's leg until he calms down.

+

Jensen's finishing off paper work in his office when his cell phone chirps, Jared's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hi," Jared replies. "Hi Jensen."

There's something off with Jared's voice, the words a little slurred and Jensen sits up straighter in his desk chair.

"Jared? You okay?"

"Fine. Just...on painkillers. Feel a little woozy."

"Why are you on painkillers? What happened?"

"Little accident. Needed stitches," Jared explains, words slow. "Jensen. Can you come home, Jensen?"

He sounds helpless, like a kid asking for his mother, and it tugs at Jensen's heart. 

"I'm on my way," he promises. "Are you lying down, Jared?"

"Bed."

"Okay, try to sleep a little. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"'kay," Jared mumbles, and Jensen hangs up the phone. He gathers his things quickly and then peeks into his boss's office to let him know he's leaving a little early. Family emergency, he says, and thinks how that's not even really a lie. Jeff just waves him off and tells him to take care of whatever it is.

Jensen rushes home and finds Jared fast asleep in his bed. He's a little pale and there's a thick, white bandage around his hand, but he's sleeping peacefully and Jensen breathes a sigh of relief. He sits down on the edge of the bed and brushes a strand of hair out of Jared's face. Jared shifts a little at the touch, face scrunching up, but he doesn't wake up.

Jensen stays for a few more minutes, watching Jared, and then gets back up with a sigh. He leaves Jared's room, closing the door quietly, and goes to retrieve his cell phone from his bag.

Gary picks up on the third ring.

"Hey," Jensen says, sitting down at the counter in the kitchen. He picks up an apple from the bowl of fruit Jared always keeps filled to the brim -- because they're healthy, and tasty, and Jensen doesn't eat enough fruit, he claims -- and toys with it absentmindedly. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it tonight."

There's a beat of silence, then, "Why?"

"Jared had a little accident. Nothing serious, but he's hopped up on painkillers and I'd rather not leave him alone tonight."

"He's a grown boy, Jensen," Gary says, but he sounds more resigned than upset.

"He's my best friend," Jensen counters. "I'm sorry to cancel our plans, really, but this takes priority."

"Everything always does," Gary mumbles, and Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything else always comes first with you. Your job, your friends, Jared."

"We've been going out for a month, Gary. I'm not sure what you're expecting from me, to be honest."

"Nothing. Just...something more, sometimes." Gary sighs on the other end of the phone. "Sorry. It's shitty to bring this up over the phone."

"Yeah, okay. Let's just...we'll talk the next time we see each other, okay?" Jensen tries, and there's another short silence.

"Yeah. Just call me when you have time to see me. Lunch maybe."

"Sure," Jensen says, trying to sound casual but he's glad when he finally hangs up the phone. He puts the apple back into the bowl and gets up, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge before going back to Jared's room.

This time, he finds Jared awake, blinking slowly at him.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" he asks. He sets the bottle down on Jared's nightstand.

"Tired," Jared mumbles.

"Yeah, I bet," Jensen says. He reaches out and gently touches the edge of the bandage. "No pain though?"

"Nah. They gave me the good stuff," Jared says, words still a little slurred but clearer than they were when he called Jensen.

"What'd you do anyway?"

"Sliced open my hand," Jared says. His eyes are only half-open now, and he looks like he's about to fall asleep again any second.

"Idiot," Jensen murmurs. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Hmm." Jared shifts, eyes snapping back open and meeting Jensen's. "Stay."

"Here?" Jensen asks, waving at the bed. Jared nods, patting the mattress, the movement slow and uncoordinated.

Jensen smiles. "You know how to get guys into your bed, huh?" he teases, and Jared's lips lift up a little.

"An' girls. I'm awesome."

"Some might call it slutty, but I guess awesome works too," Jensen replies, but he kicks off his shoes and gets onto the bed next to Jared, rolling onto his side and watching Jared. He tells himself he's only staying until Jared's asleep again, but as he listens to Jared's steady breathing, his body warm and solid next to Jensen's, he slowly drifts off as well.

+

**June**

"So, who're you bringing?" Katie asks, sitting down on the edge of Jensen's desk. 

Jensen looks up from the management plan he's been putting together for a new patient. "Bringing where?"

"Jeff's barbeque next week," Katie says, and Jensen swears he can almost hear the _duh_ at the end of the sentence.

"Nobody. Why would I bring anybody?"

Katie sighs. "Jensen. In all the years that you've worked here, you haven't brought a single person to any of these parties. Not even when you were seeing someone."

"So?"

"Have you ever noticed that everyone always brings a date?"

"Well, I'm not dating anyone," Jensen replies, then frowns. "As you know, thank you very much."

"Okay, let's say you and what's his name hadn't broken up. Would you have taken him to the barbeque?" Katie prods, crossing her legs and scooting a little further back. Jensen's hands shoot out to save the stack of papers threatening to fall off the desk and glares at Katie.

"No, I wouldn't have taken _Gary_ ," he says. "What's this about anyway?"

Katie sighs. "Everyone's gonna think there's something wrong with you if you never come with a date."

"Like what?"

"Like, either you're too much of a loser to find a date -- which nobody with eyes would ever think -- or that you're a huge slut and don't date people."

"Or that I'm too busy working and think bringing some random date is stupid."

"So you're gonna wait until you're married to bring someone to office parties?" Katie asks with a snort. "Honey, that's not how it works. Bringing a date makes you look good -- like, showing the boss that you're not socially inept or completely unlikeable. Plus, there's free food and drinks for your date. It's a win win situation for everyone."

"Katie," Jensen sighs. " _Jeff_ is our boss. He _knows_ me and he sure as hell isn't going to think I'm either socially inept or unlikeable."

"Fine. How about looking good in front of your co-workers then?"

"Why would I care?"

"Oh my god," Katie groans. "You _are_ socially inept. Look, all I'm saying is-- bring a date. Because it's getting a little pathetic how everyone always brings company and you come on your own and mope around."

"I don't mope," Jensen mutters. "And I know how everyone here is -- if I bring a date, everyone's going to talk and I hate it when people talk about me."

"Please. People have been talking about you since day one. You're gorgeous and the boss's favorite and you kinda keep to yourself."

"Kat, you and Matt are two of my best friends."

"But you knew us before any of us started working here. You didn't make friends with anyone else. You're this big mystery -- good at your job, prettier than all of Hollywood put together, but you keep to yourself. Clearly, there must be something wrong with you," Katie says, and when Jensen glares at her she lifts her hands. "That's what they say. Not what I think. I _know_ there's something wrong with you."

"Could you get out of my office?" Jensen asks pointedly. 

Katie laughs and stands up. "Okay, fine," she gives in. "So, hey, you're gonna come with a date this time, right? Assure your poor co-workers that you're not a psycho loner."

"Katie."

"It doesn't even have to be a _date_ date."

Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. "I'll ask Jared. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Katie replies, and there's spring in her step as she leaves the room.

"Nut job," Jensen mutters, and goes back to his management plan.

+

"Everyone's talking about us," Jared says happily, a grin on his face, as he returns to Jensen's side with two drinks.

"Great," Jensen mutters, accepting one of the drinks.

"Well, that's what you get for never bringing a date and then turning up with this dashing guy."

"I thought I came with you?" Jensen says, voice snarky.

Jared gasps. "Ow, words hurt, Jensen."

"So does your inflated ego."

Jared laughs, sliding an arm around Jensen's shoulder. "I just met your boss, by the way. You never told me he was hot."

"He's married," Jensen says.

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy the view," Jared teases. He tightens his arm around Jensen for a second, giving him a look. "Come on, Jen, cheer up a little. You've been scowling since we got here."

"I just don't like these kinda parties."

"Nobody does," Jared tells him. "That's why you bring a date you like, so you can stand around with them and make fun of everyone else. You can tell me all the dirty gossip."

"I don't know any dirty gossip."

Jared frowns at him. "You fail at life," he says gravely, then shrugs. "Okay, fine. So let's find Katie and Matt, then we'll find a nice quiet corner in the backyard and _they_ can tell me all the dirty gossip. And I wouldn't be upset if it was a nice quiet corner from where we can ogle your boss."

"You're horrible."

"Lovable, you mean. And pretty damn awesome," Jared replies with a grin and drags Jensen off. Finding Katie and Matt doesn't take long, and Jensen frowns at them when they join them.

"Where are your dates?" he asks. "How come you pester me about bringing someone along and then you don't?"

"I didn't come alone, stupid," Katie says, rolling her eyes.

"It's kinda adorable how clueless you are," Jared says with a grin, and Jensen scowls.

"I'm not clueless," he shoots back. "Why am I clueless?"

Jared sighs, waves his hand between Katie and Matt. "They're not here without dates. Get it?"

"No," Jensen says honestly, looking at Matt for help who gives him an amused look then points to himself and Katie. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Clueless," Jared repeats.

"Shut up," Jensen grouses, then glares at Katie and Matt. "You didn't tell me you two were seeing each other? What the hell, guys?"

"You didn't ask," Katie replies sweetly. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, gorgeous. It's still pretty new, so we've kinda been keeping it to ourselves."

"Okay," Jared says. "Now that that's out of the way. Hit me."

"Hit you?" Matt asks, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Jared wants to know all the gossip about everyone attending this party. Apparently, that's his idea of fun."

"Oh," Katie says, a gleam in her eyes. "Well, right now, hottest topic is Jensen Ackles and the tall drink of water he came with."

"Go, team us!" Jared fist-pumps. "I've heard some whispers. What are they saying exactly?"

"Well, seeing as this is the first time Jensen came with a date everyone's assuming you must be someone special."

"Oh, he _is_ special," Jensen mutters. "And you. I hate you for talking me into this in the first place."

"It was my pleasure," Katie says with a sardonic smile.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Jensen says and shakes his head at Katie.

"You love us. And you're happy you came with me," Jared says, sounding sure. "Isn't it much more fun to live through these kinda things with someone you like at your side? Admit it?"

Jensen shrugs. "It's okay," he admits finally, and frowns when his friends laugh.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Katie asks, and pats him on the arm.

Jared slings his arm back around Jensen's shoulders, pulling him closer. Their conversation drifts off a little and when Katie turns to Matt to say something, Jared leans in close. "You're really not regretting bringing me, right? Tell me if I'm acting too hyper or anything -- you know me."

Jensen smiles and leans a little further into Jared. "You're acting just fine. And it really is nice to have you here with me," he assures.

Jared nods. "Good," he murmurs, and squeezes Jensen's shoulder briefly.

+

**July**

Jensen has always been somewhat of a loner. He likes people, and he likes being social, but he's always liked having a couple of hours to himself every day -- reading or playing around on his guitar or just watching mindless TV. He likes not having to pay attention to another person all the damn time. It gets exhausting.

When Jensen lived at home, he used to keep the door to his room firmly shut and his siblings knew not to enter without knocking. Sharing a dorm room in college, Jensen tried hard to keep some semblance of privacy -- when he needed a little time alone, he'd put on his headphones to shut his roommate out, or he'd wander around campus aimlessly, ignoring everything and everyone.

With Jared, things fit. Living with him is effortless, and Jensen finds himself not minding that there's another person around all the time. He's okay with the fact that, sometimes, it's hard to keep his and Jared's things apart and that Jared has zero tolerance for personal space and privacy. Their separate DVD collections have become one, Jensen's medical and PT books are mixed with Jared's countless cookbooks and crime novels on the shelf in the living-room. More than a few times Jensen finds Jared's things in his room and when one of his shirts goes missing, he knows to check Jared's closet too. 

There's something reassuring about living with Jared. It's nice to have someone to come home to, someone to talk to about his day, to share dinner with, to hang out with and relax with after a long day. Living with someone has become something Jensen cherishes, something he depends on instead of something he dreads.

+

"I'm thinking about not putting any more soups on the menu," Jared's voice sounds, and Jensen turns around, blinking suds out of his eyes with a hiss. He can make out Jared's form through the milky glass of the shower.

"What?" he asks, confused. 

"Soups," Jared repeats.

"What's wrong with soups?" Jensen turns his face into the spray, tipped back so no more suds will get into his eyes as he washes the shampoo out of his hair.

"I hate cooking soups. You throw a bunch of stuff together and let it cook. Soups aren't fun. And most soups look pretty weird, right? If you do something creamy or pureed, it kinda looks like something that's been eaten before. And if you do, like, something based on bullion it's basically water with stuff swimming in it."

Jensen laughs, the noise coming out a little spluttered. "Okay, so you have deep-founded issues with soups. I'm not sure that's a good enough reason to just drop them from the menu."

"Why not?" Jared asks, sounding a little petulant. "I'm the owner."

"What does Misha have to say about this plan of yours?"

"Misha lets me have free reign over the menu. He's not having any say in this," Jared huffs. "Also, fucker loves soups."

Jensen grins and shakes his head to himself. "You're a weird one, Padalecki," he says, turning the water off. He slides the glass partition open and peeks out. "Hand me towel, would you?"

Jared's hops off the counter he's been sitting on and grabs the towel Jensen had laid out earlier, tossing it to Jensen. Jensen quickly pats himself dry and then wraps the towel around his waist before stepping out.

"I like your soups," he says offhandedly, swiping his hand over the fogged-up mirror.

Jared sighs. "Okay, soups are staying," he gives in. He leans against the counter, back to the mirror and feet crossed at the ankle, and grins at Jensen.

"Hey, Jen."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm gonna come watch you take showers more often. You have a killer ass."

Jensen shoots him a look and smirks. 

"I know, right?" he says playfully, and Jared laughs. He pushes off the counter and slaps Jensen on the ass. The towel softens the blow, but Jensen's skin still tingles a little.

"Ow," he complains exaggeratedly.

"Hurry up your preening," Jared says, ignoring him. "I wanna get to the bar some time before they close."

"Nag, nag," Jensen mutters as Jared leaves the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. "Some people like to put a little effort into how they look!"

"Yeah, while others are just naturally beautiful!" Jared shouts back.

"And you fit into neither of these categories."

"Be careful or I'll come back and whoop your ass, Ackles," Jared threatens with a laugh.

Jensen grins at his reflection in the mirror, reaching blindly for his razor. "My killer ass?" 

"Just an incentive," Jared jokes. "And don't shave."

Jensen frowns, looking at the razor and then at his face. "Goddamn mind-reader," he mutters, but puts the razor back down.

+

"And voilà," Jared says, putting two plates down onto the coffee table with flourish.

"You know, when I asked _'Jared, wanna have pizza and beer and watch the game tonight'_ , I wasn't thinking of this," Jensen says, waving his hand at the pizza Jared made. Jensen doesn't even know how to make the dough for a pizza, much less would he ever even consider it -- which isn't really surprising, considering Jensen's biggest culinary accomplishment to date is toast and scrambled eggs. 

"What were you thinking of?"

"Ordering pizza. Like a normal person."

Jared grins. "A normal person doesn't know what they're missing out on. This is ten times better. You'll never want to eat a pizza from a delivery service again," he promises. "And I did all the work, so it's all the same to you anyway, right?"

"You'll ruin me for all other men, Padalecki," Jensen complains. "One day, we'll both find someone to be with and move out and I won't have you to cook for me anymore. I'll have some boyfriend who, not knowing any better, will order pizza for us and I'll start crying and curse the day you came into my life."

"I'll always make pizza for you, baby," Jared proclaims, voice loud and eyes dead serious. "And I'll never surrender you to a man who can't feed you."

Jensen laughs and swats Jared. "Shut up, idiot."

Jared beams at him and tries to ruffle Jensen's hair, but Jensen ducks out of the way and pokes Jared in the side until he yelps and backs off.

+

"How do you do that? Not ending up with streaks all over the window?" Jared asks, sounding mystified as he watches Jensen wash the windows.

"I'm not a slob who doesn't know how to clean -- unlike you," Jensen explains, sticking out his tongue. "Also, I'm not doing it while the sun shines on the window. The water dries too fast and you get streaks."

"Huh," Jared says, and Jensen glances at him to see Jared's eyes following the movement of Jensen's hand.

"You know," Jensen says conversationally. "It wouldn't kill you to help me. I've been cleaning all day and you've just been trailing after me like a lost puppy, not lifting a finger."

"The apartment's clean. It's not my fault you're being a freak, spit shining the whole place."

"You'd be singing a different tune if it was _your_ mom visiting."

"My mom's been here several times and I didn't go on a cleaning spree like this even once. And just so you know, I'm pretty sure your mom's not going to check for dust under our couch. Or check if all the clothes in your closet are ironed."

Jensen drops the squeegee onto the windowsill with a sigh. "I just...want my parents to like this place."

"Jensen." Jared puts his hands on Jensen's shoulders from behind him, shaking him a little before pulling him against his chest. "What's that about, huh?"

"Apparently, when I moved in here my parents thought it was just temporary until I found a new place," Jensen explains. "It's not like they mind or anything, but Mack told me they think it's a little weird for a thirty-two year old man to go back to living with a roommate."

"Why's that weird?"

"Cause it screams early mid-life crisis," Jensen guesses with a shrug. "They come for a different generation -- I guess they're used to people living together because they're either partners or college kids. It's a weird concept for them, me living with a friend. I think they expect this place to be some kind of bachelor pad -- you know, pyramid made out of beer cans in the living-room, collection of shot glasses, dirty socks and takeout boxes everywhere, hook ups coming and going. Something like that."

"Not to insult your parents, but that's kinda judgmental," Jared says, sounding a little put out.

"They mean nothing bad by it, I promise. My parents are really nice people. They just don't get why I'd want to live with a friend when I could afford my own place, I suppose. And they don't think it's _bad_ \-- Mack said they're more amused than anything."

"So now you wanna prove to them that it's nothing like what they're expecting," Jared guesses. "And you're making this place look as respectable as possible."

"This place _is_ respectable."

"Exactly, Jen. Nobody would ever come in here and think we're two guys trying to relive our college days," Jared says, sounding amused and fond. He slides his hands from Jensen's shoulders around him, hugging him close. "Stop worrying. Your parents will like the apartment and I'll be on my best behavior."

Jensen chuckles humorlessly. "Why is it," he starts, "that a grown man is still so keen on pleasing his parents and making them proud?"

"It's called being a kid," Jared says. "When I first told my parents I wanted to be a cook, they weren't exactly jumping around with joy. They wanted me to do something a little more solid, you know? But when they realized I wouldn't end up on the street and they didn't have to worry, they started to really support me and I know they're proud of me."

"What's your point?" Jensen interrupts, but there's a smile on his face.

"Every time I see them, I cook the most outrageous dinner, because I still feel like I have to prove that I made the right decision and that I'm good at what I do. We'll always be kids, trying to please our parents, is all I'm saying."

"I guess," Jensen agrees. 

"Now -- what kinda food do your parents like?" Jared asks, stepping back, and Jensen turns to face him. "I'll cook a nice dinner and we'll eat at a nicely set table, like good, respectable adults."

"You don't have to cook for my parents, Jay. Or have dinner with us. They're not expecting anything like that."

"Well, I'm not doing it for them," Jared says.

Jensen smiles softly. "I think they'd really like your roast beef," he says.

+

**August**

"Plain or spicy?" 

Jensen looks up from the shopping list where he's ticking off a few items.

"Does it matter?" Jensen asks, looking at the two bags of tortilla chips Jared's holding up.

Jared frowns. "Well, if we buy the plain ones we can put spices on them ourselves. Feels less like cheating and more like we're actually cooking."

"You suggested nachos," Jensen reminds him. "Don't give me that whole 'not actually cooking' bullshit."

"You didn't protest," Jared counters. "Now we both have to face Danneel and Gen's eternal wrath."

Jensen grimaces, knowing Jared is right. Their circle of friends seems to have merged in the last couple of months and they've been all taking turns to host dinner parties lately. Danneel and Genevieve seem to take it more seriously than the rest of them though, with perfectly set tables, well picked wines, and fancy food. Jensen sometimes wonders how they all got here in the first place -- he's known a lot of his friends since college, and he still remembers when all of them hanging out meant pizza, cheap beers, and movies. Now its dinners, snazzy bars and parties where more people drink wine than beer. Jensen likes being an adult -- he's too old to play beer pong and wake up with no memory of half the night before, but sometimes he thinks it's amazing how much they've all grown up.

"Fine. Plain," he agrees with a sigh.

Jared lobs two bags into the cart, then hesitates and adds a third. Jensen ticks off _tortilla chips_. 

"What else do we need?" Jared asks, coming around the cart. He nudges Jensen aside and starts wheeling the cart down the aisle. Jensen watches him suspiciously, and Jared gives him an innocent look, resting his elbows on the handle casually. Jared and a shopping cart have made for many horrible trips to the store -- on a good day, Jared only bumps into a few people, resulting in a few bruises and a lot of cursing, and on a bad day it ends with Jared racing down the aisle straight into shelves or displays. 

"Jared," Jensen says, the warning clear in his voice.

"I'm behaving," Jared replies, grinning. "Now, master of the shopping list, where to?"

Jensen sighs. "Dairy section. We need sour cream, cheese, and milk if I'm deciphering your handwriting correctly. Other than that, drinks are the only thing left on the list."

"Hmm," Jared hums, and then frowns a little down at the cart. "I'm getting hungry."

"When are you not hungry?"

Jared sighs dramatically. "You're being mean again."

"I'm being mean? You eat enough for three, yet we're splitting the costs for groceries. How's that fair?"

"It's cause you're an awesome roommate, Jensen. The most awesome one in the history of awesome roommates, even," Jared says, and he nudges Jensen's shoulder. The shopping cart wheels precariously to the right and Jensen's hand shoots out.

"And you're a disaster waiting to happen."

Jared grins. "You say the sweetest things, Jen."

"Oh shut it, Padalecki," Jensen says, but he smiles and rolls his eyes at Jared.

+

"We could have just used a ready-made dressing," Jensen complains, carefully rolling up the sleeves of his button-down shirt.

"Jensen," Jared gives him a stern look, but the smeared drop of salsa on his cheek makes Jensen fight back a smile. "I know you know how to make a salad dressing. Even you are not that hopeless in the kitchen. Also, I taught you how to make it."

"I'm just saying," Jensen grumbles, but gets the balsamic vinegar and olive oil from the shelf. When he passes Jared, he reaches out with his free hand and wipes the salsa away with a grin, adding, "Slob."

The doorbell rings moments later, just as Jensen's done with the salad. "I'll get it," he says, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I'll finish up here," Jared says, nodding, and they share a quick smile.

Jensen opens the door with unnecessary flourish, bowing down a little as he waves Danneel, Aldis, Misha and Vicky in. "Madames. Monsieurs. Welcome to our humble adobe."

"The house of gay," Misha adds, and winces when Danneel slaps him over the back of his head.

She gives Jensen a tight hug. "Where's your better half?" she asks.

"Slaving away in the kitchen like a good little housewife," Jensen replies, voice loud, before hugging Vicky and Misha.

"Fuck you," Jared calls back cheerfully. "I'm spitting in your wine glass right now."

"Your slobber's already in there anyway. I saw you drinking from it earlier," Jensen replies, taking everyone's coats and waving them inside. "You need to learn the difference between what's mine and what's yours, Jared."

"I did," Jared says, coming around the counter with a grin on his face. "Everything that's yours is mine."

"Cute," Jensen mutters.

"Hey guys," Jared says with a laugh, shoving Jensen out of the way playfully. He greets everyone with a tight hug.

"Nobody else here yet?" Danneel asks, looking around.

"Genevieve is going to be a few minutes late. Traffic. So I'm assuming Tom and Sandy are stuck somewhere in the same traffic. Everyone else should be here any second," Jared says with a shrug. "You guys want a drink?"

"Wine," Danneel says. "If Jared picked it."

"I did," Jared says with a grin.

"Hey," Jensen chimes in, pouting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Danneel laughs and pats Jensen's arm. "Darling, Jared's the one who's good in the kitchen. Don't deny it. But if it makes you feel any better, you have other qualities."

"You're yin and yang," Misha says, voice a little snarky. "One has what the other lacks."

"If you're just gonna mock us, I might not share my food." Jared makes a huffing noise.

"Nachos," Jensen adds, and he watches the way Danneel's face falls a little, a disbelieving look spreading over her face.

"Nachos?" she asks, looking at Jared while Misha and Vicky snicker and Aldis reaches around Danneel to high-five Jared. Jensen can tell she's about to say something else -- most likely a complaint, when the door bell chimes.

Jared holds his hands up, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, gotta get that," he says cheerfully and claps Jensen on the shoulder. "You explain to this lovely lady that nachos make for a perfectly fine dinner and there's nothing to complain about."

"Nachos make for a perfectly fine dinner and there's nothing to complain about, Danneel," Jensen echoes as Jared hurries out of the room.

Danneel grimaces. "Yeah, in a sports bar maybe."

"In any Mexican restaurant too. Though, to be fair, it's an entree not a main course," Misha says. 

"Guys, come on," Vicky says and laughs. "I, for one, like nachos."

"Hell yeah," Aldis agrees.

"Who doesn't like nachos?" Katie asks, sauntering into the apartment with a grin on her face. "Hi, guys."

Matt and Chris come in after her.

"I like nachos," Danneel argues while going to hug everyone. "I just don't think it's an appropriate food for our dinner nights."

"I wasn't aware we agreed on any parameters regarding what was appropriate and what wasn't," Jared says amusedly, and Jensen tries to bite back a grin.

"How about we drop it?" he suggests. "Danneel, I promise you'll leave stuffed and happy. And if it makes you feel any better, Jared made the salsa and guacamole himself, and he also baked bread and there's salad, too."

Danneel sighs loudly. "Okay, fine," she says, then winks at Jared. "But why is it that the one person who is actually a professional cook comes up with the least outrageous food to serve us?"

"Because I already slave away in the kitchen all day. I need a break once in a while. But I guess I could let Jensen cook the next time we host dinner night."

"Oh god no," Chris groans, and Jensen hits him.

"I second what Chris said," Danneel agrees.

"Also, we all know Jared's lying because he's just fine with coming home and cooking for Jensen pretty much every day," Katie says.

"What Jensen and I do in our spare time is none of your business, miss," Jared replies, sticking his chin up. "Now, take a seat. We're getting drinks. Anyone want anything other than wine?"

"Beer," Chris says.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Duh," he says, and follows Jared into the kitchen.

+

"This is actually really good," Danneel admits halfway through dinner, scooping some guacamole up onto a piece of bread.

"See?" Jensen says, giving her a look.

"Well, I guess a cook can turn even nachos and salad into a great dinner."

"Jensen made the salad," Jared chimes in. "Credit where credit is due."

"Either way, this is good," Danneel repeats and several of the others at the table make a noise of agreement.

"We make a good team," Jared says casually, smiling at Jensen.

Jensen licks a bit of cheese from his lower lip and returns the smile. "We do," he agrees, voice coming out softer than he meant it to.

+

**September**

Jensen wakes up to a steady thudding sound and the occasional creak. He's confused for a second, sitting up and trying to locate where the noise is coming from, and then he hears a muffled moan.

Jared.

He lies back down heavily, mattress bouncing a little under his weight. Turning on his side, he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep but he's too distracted by the noise, by trying hard not to listen to it.

When he hears a startled gasp, followed by Jared's name, his eyes snap back open.

"Fuck," he mutters and rubs his eyes, glancing at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock. It's almost four a.m. -- Jensen went to bed early, feeling a little under the weather, and Jared had met some of their friends at a pub on his own. 

Jensen wonders who it is Jared brought home. From what he's hearing, it's definitely a guy and Jensen wonders if it's someone he knows. Someone Jared knew before tonight. Jensen knows Jared's not living like a monk, but it's the first time he's brought anyone back to the apartment since Jensen moved in. It's strangely unsettling, listening to Jared having sex, and Jensen's stomach twists unpleasantly when another moan sounds loudly through the walls.

Jensen lies awake and tries hard not to listen. The thudding gets less controlled and the moans become louder, joined by gasps and grunts, before it all comes to a sudden stop. 

Jensen breathes in and out of his nose and definitely does not picture Jared, sweaty and flushed, lying naked and fucked out in his bed.

+

"Come in," Jensen says when he hears a soft knock on his door, intently sifting through his closet looking for his favorite pair of jeans.

"Hey."

Jensen looks over his shoulder at Jared. "Hey. Look who's finally awake."

"Uh, yeah," Jared says, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Jensen a sheepish look. "Got in kinda late last night. And, uh, I think we were pretty loud?"

Jensen quickly turns back around, feeling his face flush when he thinks about the night before. "'s okay," he mumbles. 

He pulls open one of the drawers and grabs a pair of boxer briefs. For a second he hesitates, but then he drops the towel onto the ground and pulls the underwear on. Jared's seen him naked before after all and there's no reason for Jensen to suddenly feel weird about it.

There's a soft creaking sound and shuffling from behind Jensen, and he knows Jared's sitting down on his bed. He can picture it perfectly -- Jared, still in boxers and an old shirt, sitting in the heaps of Jensen's pillows and sheets, with his hair disheveled and eyes a little bloodshot. He swears he can almost feel Jared's eyes on him too, watching him as he gets dressed and the thought makes Jensen's face burn. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before turning around to face Jared. 

He finds Jared exactly like he pictured him.

"So," he starts, clearing his throat. "You met someone, huh?"

Jared shrugs. "Yeah. Just this guy at the pub last night. I was pretty tipsy already, so I thought why the hell not when he started flirting with me. He bought me some drinks and then we had shots. You know how these things go."

"Yeah. Right," Jensen says and forces a smile. "You gonna see him again?"

Jared snorts. "I can't even remember his name."

"Oh. Okay." Jensen nods slowly. 

Jared looks at him, a little uncomfortable. "I really _am_ sorry. I was really drunk. I wouldn't normally just bring someone home and be so damn loud on top of it."

"Hey. It's your place. Nobody says you can't bring people home, Jay."

"It's our place. And I know how much it sucks when your roommate keeps bringing one-night stands home. It's one of the reasons the last one moved out, remember?"

Jensen smiles at Jared. "Jared. You brought one guy home. There isn't a steady string of flings walking in and out."

"I still feel bad about it," Jared mumbles. "And god, you heard us."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better -- it sounded like the guy was having one hell of a time with you," Jensen teases, trying to lighten the mood. He feels better when Jared buries his face in his hands and makes noise between a groan and a laugh.

He feels oddly relieved, knowing the guy last night was just a onetime thing, just a random hook-up. Jared's become his best friend, the person he does and shares everything with, and Jensen likes things that way. He likes how close they've become, how they're spending most of their time outside of work with each other. Jensen's never been a particular possessive person -- not even with his boyfriends -- but with Jared he is. It's like they've carved out this little place for themselves in the world, where it's just the two of them, and Jensen never wants that to change.

"How about you shower and I'll make you coffee and some toast, and we'll spend the rest of the day on the couch?" he suggests, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looking at Jared expectantly.

"Sounds pretty good," Jared agrees, and gets up from Jensen's bed.

+

**October**

"This is the least Halloween-ish Halloween party in the history of Halloween parties," Jared says, voice hushed and eyes twinkling with amusement.

Jensen glances around the room of people in costumes and frowns. "Why?"

"It's so...tasteful," Jared says with a grimace. "I mean, look around. A perfectly arranged group of pumpkins there. A few artfully scattered spiders. Black streamers perfectly hanging from fancy furniture. Gourmet food. People are drinking wine. It's so...sophisticated."

"It's Danneel."

"Yeah. And I love that girl, but remember when Halloween was all about getting drunk and having fun and hooking up with someone in an awesomely slutty costume? There aren't even any slutty costumes tonight."

"Some of the cleavage I've seen is pretty slutty," Jensen argues.

"You're into men, what do you know? Believe me, these costumes are tame."

"Well, I can see your package in perfect outline. You're slutty, so there."

Jared glances down at himself and Jensen's eyes automatically follow his gaze. Considering how built Jared is, going as a superhero was the obvious choice, but Jensen hadn't expected him to look like this. When Jared had first announced he was going as Green Lantern, Jensen had laughed and teased him about being a big kid, but when he saw him tonight Jensen had felt like someone had punched him in the gut. The green and black costume clings to Jared's body like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination and yet, with the mask and floppy hair, Jared looks adorable at the same time. 

"I'm authentic," Jared says.

"Slutty," Jensen replies.

"Well, at least I'm not going as Will Turner," Jared teases.

"I'm not Will Turner," Jensen argues, but it comes out sounding weak. He hadn't been sure what the costume was supposed to be when he'd tried it on at the shop, something vaguely pirate-y, but it had fit and he'd liked it and it wasn't until Jared pointed out the resemblance to Will Turner that Jensen realized that Jared was probably right. Knee high boots, dark brown pants, a fluttering white shirt and a wide belt around his hips. Jared had pestered him until Jensen agreed to put on dark eyeliner and heavy jewelry. "Anyway, I look good."

Jared smiles at him and reaches out to brush his finger underneath Jensen's eye -- probably wiping away eyeliner because Jensen keeps smudging it everywhere. "You do," he agrees.

Jensen can't help the beaming smile. "See," he says.

"I never said you didn't. I just said you're dressed as Will Turner. Who happens to be hot, by the way, so it was a compliment."

Jensen laughs. "Okay. I'll take it as such then."

"Good," Jared says and nods. "Anyway, doesn't change that there's zero sluttiness here. Not that I really need any, but this party's a little...too formal."

Jensen looks around the room again, and what Jared's saying isn't really not true. Danneel has really put a lot of effort into the party, and everything is tasteful and beautiful, but it's a little too tasteful for Halloween. He can't really blame her -- Danneel hadn't just invited their usual group of friends but quite a few people from her office as well. Danneel works as an assistant for a lawyer, and while she loves her job, Jensen's heard more than one story about how stuck-up and pretentious a lot of the people she works with are. This party is Danneel's attempt to fit in and he really can't blame her.

He could even enjoy himself at this kinda party, he thinks, if it wasn't for the fact that, as he looks around, he realizes that most of the people tonight are couples.

"I feel very single," he says, and Jared laughs.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," he agrees. "You know what? Let's get some more drinks and go outside for a bit. The balcony's been pretty empty all night."

"Probably because it's too cold," Jensen muses, but follows Jared's lead.

They top off their glasses of wine and sneak outside, waving at a few people they know on the way. There's a single guy outside, smoking, and he nods at them. Danneel's allowing people to smoke in the kitchen, so Jensen assumes this guy is really just trying to catch a break as well and he offers him a small smile.

"This is better," Jared says, nodding to himself. He's facing the railing, looking at the city sprawled out in front of them, glittering with lights.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "I love the view this place has."

"Better than ours," Jared says with a nod. "But our apartment still kicks more ass."

"I didn't know this was a competition."

"It's not," Jared replies. "But if it were, we'd win. Our kitchen alone trumps everything else."

"True," Jensen agrees with a chuckle. He shuffles a little closer to Jared, seeking his warmth. His white shirt is not only thin, but it's also kinda fluttery, the way it hangs loosely off Jensen's shoulders, and the wind is pretty cold.

He looks over his shoulder to find the guy from earlier gone, leaving the balcony to just the two of them now. Inside, everyone is mingling, standing together in small groups, sipping wine while laughing and chatting. It makes an odd picture, the Halloween costumes with the classy atmosphere Danneel's created.

"Cold?" Jared suddenly asks, voice close, and Jensen looks back at him to find Jared has turned around.

"Kinda," he admits.

Jared puts his free hand on Jensen's hip, tugging him closer. 

"Come here," he says, and Jensen goes with it, leaning into Jared. He feels warmer immediately, protected from the wind, and he sighs when Jared rubs his hand up and down Jensen's back.

"It's not just the couples tonight," Jared says, voice soft and thoughtful.

"Huh?"

"What you said earlier, about feeling single. It's not just that almost everyone brought a date. It's our friends."

"What about them?"

"Haven't you noticed how they've all paired off suddenly? I mean, for a while we were a good mixture of couples and singles, but now Matt and Katie are together and Chris is seeing that chick. Misha and Vicky have been together forever, Aldis and Danneel too. Sandy and Tom have been dating for over six months. And now Gen brought a date tonight. She wouldn't have brought this Max guy to a party with all of her friends if she wasn't serious about him. All of them are suddenly paired off and then there's you and me. It just feels a little weird."

"Hmm, yeah," Jensen agrees, and draws back a little to look up at Jared. "You're right. But hey, at least we have each other, right?"

Jared smiles softly. "Yeah. But it's not quite the same."

Jensen breathes out, a long, steady exhale, and searches Jared's face. He doesn't look unhappy, but there's a wistfulness in his expression that tugs at Jensen's heart. "You miss being in a relationship," he states.

Jared shrugs. "Sometimes. But then I think about the relationships I've been in and I don't miss that. They were good for a while but then they always went to shit. I don't know. Maybe I'm just picking the wrong people to be with."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. I get invested too easily and it always bites me in the ass. I meet someone and I fall hard and fast, and it's awesome at first but it never lasts. Look at Lisa -- I really liked her and at the beginning it was great. She was happy. And then it became more and more serious and she changed. I don't think we would have lasted even if she hadn't cheated," Jared explains with a small frown. "And it's been that way before. Somehow I always fall for people who end up really screwing me over."

Jensen sighs and reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of Jared's face. "That's not your fault, Jay. Plus, you think those couples in there are perfect? I bet most of them are just putting up a front and when they go back to their place tonight, things are a lot less shiny and happy."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, nodding. "I can prove it, too."

He twists around, trying to make sure that Jared's arms stay around him and Jared chuckles and shifts, making it easier for Jensen to turn in his arms. "Okay," Jensen starts, looking over the people they can see through the window front. "See that guy dressed as, what's that, a lord or something? With the top hat?"

"Yeah."

"He's been looking at every woman at the party but his wife. He's being subtle, I give him that, but he's ogling every ass that passes him."

Jared chuckles, breath fanning over Jensen's ear. "Think he's cheating?"

"Probably. I think he's a lawyer at Danneel's firm. I bet he keeps up the marriage because it's good for his image but he's going behind her back to get some," Jensen says. "And see the blond? In the dark, flowing dress and the mask?"

"Hmmm."

"She's been drinking quite heavily. Her date, on the other hand, has tried to steer her away from the bar a couple of times already without causing a scene."

"What else?" Jared asks, voice soft and amused.

"Karen and Bill, Danneel's neighbors? Definitely fighting tonight. They've been standing next to each other all night, but I don't think they've spoken one word with each other and they're so stiff it makes me have sympathy backaches."

"You're pretty good at this," Jared says with a laugh. "You should have become a psychiatrist or something."

"I'm just paying attention," Jensen replies, nudging Jared's head with his. 

"Oh, hey, see them? The pudgy, half bald guy. Dracula, I think."

"With the very pretty, very tall, very young girlfriend, Miss Witch?"

"Yeah, them. Don't think she's with him for his looks or charming personality."

Jensen laughs. "Doubt it. Her ring looked awfully expensive though."

"I noticed that too," Jared says, voice sarcastic. "Okay, I concur. I wouldn't want to be in any of those relationships either. But there are good ones, too. Like Misha and Vicky. I wouldn't mind finding something like that."

Jensen takes a sip of his wine, eyes searching the crowd for their friends. He finds Danneel and Aldis instead, standing close together, Aldis's hand on Danneel's back, head tipped down to listen to whatever Danneel's telling him. He wouldn't mind something like that either -- the closeness they share, how comfortable they are with each other.

"I bet we'd be like that if we were together," Jensen says, wistfully, and he regrets the words the second they leave his mouth.

"What?" Jared asks startled.

Jensen tries to pull away, but Jared holds on. "Nothing."

"Jen. You said--"

"It was stupid. Forget it."

"No. Hey, come on. Turn around," Jared says, hands tugging until Jensen turns and looks up at him. "I've been thinking the same thing too, sometimes."

Jensen tries to search Jared's face, but he can't find a hint of insincerity and there's a sudden flare of hope. If someone had asked him just the day before if he had feelings for Jared, Jensen would have said no, but now, looking up at Jared, he's suddenly not so sure if that wouldn't have been a lie. "Jared," he murmurs. "What--"

"We would be good together," Jared says, voice sure. "Right?"

"Yeah," Jensen agrees softly, knowing it's true. 

Jared dips his head down, and Jensen waits, holding his breath when Jared stops just short of kissing him. And then Jared does, closing the last inch of distance between them. Jared's lips are cold, a little chapped, and Jensen's tongue sneaks out to wet them, drawing a little moan from Jared that makes Jensen press up, kiss him deeper. One of Jared's hands is pressed to the small of Jensen's back, holding him close and their lips slide together slowly but insistently. It feels amazing, and Jensen feels a pang of disappointment when they break apart.

They rest their foreheads together, breaths fanning over each other's faces, and Jensen feels dizzy. 

"We had too much wine," he murmurs.

"Yeah," Jared agrees and brushes his lips against Jensen's softly. "You care?"

"No," Jensen says, wetting his lips. "Not one bit."

+

They leave the party in a hurry, catching a cab back home. Sitting in the back of the car, Jared holds Jensen's hand, talking casually, while Jensen leans into Jared's warm body.

There's a moment of awkwardness when they get to their apartment, a short second of hesitation, the question of where to go now, what will happen now, hanging in the air between them. Jared's the one to make the decision for them, kissing Jensen again and steering him toward his bedroom.

It feels surreal, the fact that this is happening. That they're doing this. There's a tiny part of Jensen that's nervous, that can't help but worry that this might change everything, screw up the friendship they've built over the last year. It's far outweighed though by the excitement burning in his belly, steadily rising as they undress each other and tumble onto the bed, and by the lust and want and the thudding beat of his heart.

Jensen feels like it's all happening in flashes, little moments he registers clearly between the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. Twisting his fingers in strands of soft, silky hair as they kiss, bodies rocking together. The moan that escapes him when Jared moves down his body, sucking and gently biting down on Jensen's nipples until they harden, Jensen's body arching up into Jared's mouth. Jared pressing the first finger into him, slick and cold with lube.

This is it, he thinks, when Jared kneels between his legs, the tip of his cock pressing against Jensen's hole and Jared's gaze holding his. Jared pushes in slow and steady, and there's a flare of pain that fades into a burn.

"Okay? Can I move?" Jared murmurs, dipping down to catch Jensen's lips in a wet, gentle kiss.

Jensen nods, feels Jared's hair tickle against his forehead, and gasps into Jared's mouth when Jared draws out and pushes back in slowly. One of Jared's hands grasps Jensen's thigh, pushing it up and aside a little and he sets a steady pace, their bodies moving together. Each thrust in is so deep, so good, and Jensen feels like he'll burst. Like Jared is taking him apart with each slide in, making the pleasure build inside Jensen until it's too much. 

He comes with a gasp, fingers digging into Jared's shoulder blades. It only takes two, three more thrusts before Jared comes too.

+

Jensen blinks his eyes open, feels his eyelashes unsticking from his skin painfully. The first thing he sees is the hazy outline of a chin, lips, and nose. He blinks some more, clearing his vision, and tilts his head up, meeting Jared's eyes.

"Morning," Jared murmurs, and there are soft, red spots high on his cheeks.

"Morning," Jensen replies, voice rough with sleep, and then just looks at Jared, at a loss for words. The memories from last night are clear in his mind, but he's not sure what to say, what to do. Kiss Jared? Say, _holy shit we had sex and it was amazing_? Act as if nothing happened? The latter seems pretty inappropriate, seeing as they're naked in bed together, and Jensen clears his throat nervously.

"So," he starts, then stops.

Jared gives him a sheepish smile. "Yeah," he says, voice soft. He reaches out and palms Jensen's jaw, runs his thumb over Jensen's cheek. The touch is gentle, unsure, and Jensen feels some of his anxiety leave his body, knowing Jared's just as nervous.

"How--" Jared starts, and the blush on his cheeks spreads a little. "How about I make us breakfast?"

"Yeah. Sure," Jensen agrees, grateful Jared said anything at all. 

He watches Jared slide out from underneath the covers, and sits up, watching Jared walk to his closet, eyes taking in the broad shoulders, tapering into a slim waist and a perfect ass. He feels a stir of want, heat pooling in his stomach and bites down on his lower lip, eyes not leaving Jared's form for one second. Maybe, he thinks, _hopefully_ , he'll get more of this. More of Jared.

He watches Jared put on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt before he returns to the bed. He stands next to Jensen for a moment, looking a little torn, and then he quickly leans down and presses a kiss to Jensen's lips. 

"You can take a shower. Breakfast should be ready by the time you're done," he says, fidgeting a little. "If you want to, I mean."

"I can help with breakfast," Jensen offers quickly, feeling a little useless just sitting in Jared's bed.

"No, uh. I got it. Just...take your time or whatever," Jared rushes out. A small smile flits over his face before he waves awkwardly.

Jensen watches him leave, the door remaining wide open. For a moment, Jensen stays where he is and then he sighs and gets up. He looks at the clothes strewn around the room, the used condom lying on his black boxer briefs, before deciding to leave them where they are for now and wrapping Jared's sheets around his body.

Jared turns around from the stove when Jensen shuffles from Jared's room into the bathroom, giving him a small smile that Jensen returns before closing the door to the bathroom.

When Jensen sees himself in the mirror he groans, leaning in to peer at himself a little more closely. Remains of the eyeliner are smudged underneath his eyes, and his hair is sticking up into every direction. Jensen's only consolation is that, after living together for ten months, Jared already knew what Jensen looks like at his worst. He sighs, lets the sheets drop to the floor, and turns on the shower.

He scrubs himself clean, washing dried come off his stomach and rubbing his fingers over his cheeks, hoping to wash away the black kohl. He feels better after the hot shower, and the reflection staring back at him from the mirror is a lot less horrifying too.

Jared is still bustling around in the kitchen when Jensen comes out, making a beeline for his room.

"I'm just gonna get dressed quickly," he says.

"Okay," Jared says. "I think I'm gonna take a quick shower too. Coffee's ready, if you want any, but don't touch anything else, okay?"

Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared, but nods, knowing how territorial Jared gets in the kitchen. 

Five minutes later, he's sitting at the counter with a mug of coffee, a second one sitting at his elbow for Jared, when Jared returns, damp hair curling around his ears.

"I just gotta fry the bacon and scrambled eggs and then we can eat."

"Okay," Jensen agrees easily, and hands Jared his coffee as he passes him. 

Watching Jared move around the kitchen, making food for them, is so familiar that Jensen feels himself relax. Jared's humming under his breath, moving things around with practiced ease. It doesn't take long until he presents Jensen with two plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast arranged on them.

"Wanna carry these to the table for me?" Jared asks, and Jensen nods. He doesn't tease Jared about them having breakfast at the table when they usually just sit at the counter together, but it's at the tip of his tongue.

Jared follows him with a bowl of cut fruit and another one with yoghurt. The table is already set -- cutlery laid out for them, glass bowls for the fruit salad, and two glasses of orange juice. It's sweet, and Jensen smiles at Jared when they sit down.

"So this is how you treat people the morning after?" he asks, voice soft.

Jared licks his lips, head cocked to the side a little. "If it's someone special," he finally says, and Jensen feels his stomach warm at the words.

"Thanks," he says, reaching for the bowl of fruits. "Just -- you know that you don't need to do this for me, right?"

"What?" Jared asks, and there's a slightly pained look on his face. 

"Jay," Jensen says, softly. "That wasn't a rejection. Sorry. I'm just saying, I guess, you don't need to impress me."

"It's not about trying to impress you. It's just...this is how I treat someone who, uh, spent the night. You may be my roommate and my best friend, but I'm still going to want to do things like that for you," Jared says. "You know, if we do this."

"Are we doing this?" Jensen asks softly, meeting Jared's eyes.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I want to," Jensen admits.

"Good," Jared says, sounding relieved. "Okay."

Jensen smiles at him and spoons some fruit into his bowl before handing the bowl across the table to Jared. "So," he starts, giving Jared a small smile. "Wanna have dinner with me? Friday maybe?"

Jared grins. "Yeah. I'd like that."

+

**November**

"Ugh, it's cold outside!" Jared exclaims when he comes bursting into the apartment.

Jensen looks up from the book he's reading -- some physical therapy bullshit book that one of his patients keeps mentioning, urging Jensen to try some of the methods out. Jensen can't wait to tell her he read the book and that it's a bunch of crap written by some guy with an overinflated ego and very sketchy knowledge about physical therapy.

Jared's cheeks and nose are bright red and he's struggling to take his sneakers off, hair falling into his face as he bends down.

"Maybe start dressing appropriately and you won't freeze your ass off," Jensen suggests, bookmarking the page before getting up from the couch. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jared mutters. "I'll look for my thicker jacket. It should be buried somewhere in the depth of my closet."

"I already put it in the wardrobe in the hallway," Jensen tells him and slides his arms around Jared's waist once he's close enough. He leans up for a quick kiss, Jared's lips cold against his.

"You're such a good boyfriend," Jared teases, wrapping his arms around Jensen and tugging him closer.

"Well, then you'll appreciate that I also bought you a scarf and gloves," Jensen replies.

Jared dips down for another kiss. "Best boyfriend ever," he murmurs against Jensen's lips.

"I'm expecting dinner in return," Jensen teases.

Jared pulls back and grins. "Deal. Later though," he says, then suddenly crouches down, wrapping one arm tightly around Jensen's knees and the other around his thighs. He straightens again in one fluid motion, lifting Jensen up in the air, and Jensen tips forward, hanging over Jared's shoulder. It happens so quickly that by the time Jensen registers what's happening it's too late to stop Jared.

"Jared!" he exclaims.

Jared laughs happily, patting Jensen's ass as he carries Jensen through the apartment. "You better hold still, babe, or you'll hit yourself on the doorjamb," Jared advises, sounding amused, and Jensen has no choice but to comply. 

He huffs when Jared puts him down on the bed, a lot gentler than Jensen thought possible, and crawls on top of him. 

"You're impossible," Jensen grumbles playfully, and turns his head when Jared leans down to kiss him. He manages to dodge Jared a few more times, snickering softly.

"Jensen," Jared whines, sounding frustrated. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's neck and kisses him, still laughing.

+

Jensen sips his coffee slowly, smiling at the underlying taste of cinnamon and something else that Misha's refusing to tell him. Misha and Jared aren't putting any Christmassy drinks and food on the menu until after Thanksgiving, but they already tried everything out on Jensen and Misha's making his _Christmas Coffee_ \-- and he really needs to come up with a better name for it before the end of the month -- whenever Jensen drops by.

"You do realize we're going on a triple date tonight?" Danneel asks, stirring her coffee slowly. 

Vicky laughs softly. "Chris and Gen are bringing dates to the next dinner. With Katie, Matt, Sandy and Tom that's gonna be, what, a septuple date?"

Danneel laughs, delighted. "God, that's awful. We're one of those groups of friends, where everyone is all happily paired off and soon it'll turn into one of those things where we're trying to compete and outdo each other. We'll talk about nothing but who has the biggest house, the best paying job, and once we have kids it'll be all about who has the smartest one."

"Wow, your faith in our friendships is astonishing," Jensen says.

Danneel grins. "You just wait and see."

"Well, I don't think either Jared or I will start popping out kids any time soon," Jensen replies with a wink.

"You could adopt," Vicky points out.

"We've been together for a couple of weeks."

"You've been acting like a married couple since you met though," Aldis points out, sliding his arm around Danneel's shoulder. "And it's all thanks to us."

"Yeah," Danneel agrees. "Plus, you and Jared? I have no doubt you're the real deal. I've never seen you so happy."

Jensen smiles. "Yeah, things are pretty damn good between us," he admits. 

"I can already picture the wedding," Danneel says with a sigh and grins. "You'll look so pretty in a dress."

"And just like that you've been crossed off my list of people who'll make my wedding party," Jensen says.

"Ouch," Aldis mutters with a smirk.

"What's this about a wedding party?" Misha calls out from where he's wiping down the counter. The café is already closed, and Misha and Jared are just cleaning up before they can leave.

"We're planning Jared and Jensen's wedding," Danneel replies excitedly. "What d'you think about a summer wedding?"

"We're getting married, huh?" 

Jensen turns his head to find Jared standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, an amused smile on his face. "Apparently. We're also adopting babies," he replies with a smirk.

"Oh. Good to know," Jared says, pushing away from the doorjamb, glancing at Misha. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Misha replies.

Jensen finishes the rest of his coffee in one gulp and they put the dirty mugs behind the counter before gathering their coats and bags.

Jared tugs at the back of Jensen's coat as they all leave the café together, pulling him back and sliding his arm around Jensen's shoulder. "Hey," he murmurs, and dips down for a kiss as they continue walking. It lands a little too far to the left, and Jensen smiles against Jared's lips.

"Hey," he replies, just as softly. "Good day?"

"Yeah. You?"

"It was okay," Jensen replies and leans up for another quick kiss. He wraps his arm around Jared's waist, sliding his hand into the pocket of Jared's coat.

When he looks up, Danneel is looking back at them and their eyes meet. She smiles at him, and Jensen smiles back, inching a little closer to Jared still.

+

Jared's hand trails lazily up and down Jensen's stomach, just a barest brush of a touch.

"We could go out for a movie," he suggests.

Jensen yawns, shifts a little to settle deeper into the pillows. "We could stay in bed."

Jared smiles down at him, head propped up on one hand. "We could go out for dinner," he counters.

"You could cook and then join me in bed again."

"We could go dancing," Jared says.

Jensen laughs. "We've never been dancing."

"Well, it's never too late to try something new. I don't want to become one of those boring couples who always stay home and do nothing."

"Oh god. You're already getting bored with me."

"Not possible," Jared replies. His hand stops moving, resting, warm and heavy, on Jensen's belly. 

"Yeah?"

"Promise," Jared murmurs, kissing Jensen softly.

"It's not like we're doing nothing anyway. We're doing plenty of things," Jensen adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm, true. And I can't see that changing," Jared says with a grin.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Jensen agrees. "How about a compromise though? We stay in bed a little longer, nap for a while, and then we'll get up, make dinner and I'll kick your ass playing Xbox."

" _I'll_ kick your ass," Jared corrects. "Also, napping, huh? I wore you out, didn't I?"

"I had a busy day at work," Jensen replies.

Jared laughs softly. "I so wore you out," he crows.

Jensen smiles. "I'll let you think that if it makes you feel better," he says. "Now, shh. Lie down, close your eyes. No more talking."

Jared lies down, hand remaining on Jensen's stomach, and Jensen shifts a little closer, pulling the sheets higher.

"I bet," Jared whispers, "you secretly compose odes about how amazing I am in bed and the mind-blowing orgasms I give you."

"Takes two to tango," Jensen mumbles in reply, eyes already closed.

"I'll take that as a confirmation," Jared replies, voice still soft, and Jensen feels the brush of lips against his temple. He makes a humming noise under his breath, not contradicting Jared, as he drifts off slowly.

+

**December**

"Try this one," Jared says, holding a cookie up to Jensen's lips. Jensen takes a bite, chewing slowly and nods his head before he's even swallowed.

Jared happily makes a cross on the list sitting at his elbow.

"That's really good. What's in there?" Jensen asks once he's swallowed, licking his lips.

"Chocolate, hazelnut, rum and the usual stuff that goes into cookies," Jared says, sounding a little distracted as he pursues the trays of cookies laid out on the table. He picks up a star shaped cookie with a thick, white frosting that looks like meringue.

"Cinnamon," Jensen says as he tries it, and Jared nods. "Hmm, I love this one."

"Okay," Jared says and makes another cross, then picks up one more cookie and holds it out to Jensen. "This one next."

"Jared," Jensen says, amusement coloring his voice. "Not that I don't appreciate the free cookie tasting. But I really need to put the groceries away first. Or, you know, at least take my coat off."

Jared gives him a sheepish look. "Right. Okay," he agrees. Jensen had been dragged off into the kitchen the second he'd entered the apartment, laden with grocery bags, and Jared had told him to sit down at the counter and then started to shove cookies at Jensen. 

Jensen gives Jared a smile as he shrugs out of his coat and picks the bags back up from the floor. He rounds the counter and gives Jared a quick kiss before proceeding to the fridge.

"What's this about anyway?" he asks. "You wanna sell cookies at the café now?"

"I'm putting together a selection of cookies I'll make for your parents."

"My parents," Jensen repeats, looking over his shoulder at Jared with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I'm sending a real present for them home with you as well. I just thought it'd be nice to give them something a little more personal as well, and since I'm a cook, cookies," Jared explains, waving at the trays behind him on the counter.

"Right," Jensen says slowly. "Uh."

"What?" Jared asks, a little alarmed. "What are you not telling me? Do your parents hate me? Do they hate my cooking? They said they loved it when they were here this summer."

"Jared." Jensen puts two cartons of milk into the fridge and then closes it, turning to Jared. "Calm down. My parents like you just fine and they love your cooking. I've just been meaning to ask you if you want to do something together for Christmas."

"Together?" Jared asks. "Like, spend Christmas together as a couple?"

"Yeah. I know we haven't been together for that long, but I thought it'd be nice. My family's celebrating at my grandparents this year with the whole family -- uncles, aunts, cousins, people I've never heard of but am apparently related to," Jensen says with a shrug. "I'd rather spend Christmas doing something a little more relaxing."

"With me," Jared states.

"Yeah, with you. I'd get it if you want to spend Christmas with your family; I just thought I'd suggest it anyway."

"My mom's not gonna be happy with me, but yeah, I'd definitely like that," Jared says, his face breaking into a big smile. "It'd be awesome."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks. "We could take the days between Christmas and New Year's off, if you think they can handle the kitchen without you for a few days, and go see everyone in Texas."

"We can do that," Jared agrees with a nod. He slides his arms around Jensen's waist, pulling him close and dips him back a little as he kisses him. There's a small streak of flour on his cheek and Jensen wipes it away with a grin. 

"I always wanted to do that. Spend Christmas with my boyfriend," he murmurs.

"Yeah. Me too," Jared admits, and Jensen kisses him, hands wrapped loosely around Jared's arms, holding him close.

+

"How about this?" Jensen asks, with fake cheer in his voice as he holds up a small porcelain figure of a reindeer.

"Oh, dear! That's precious!" Jared exclaims in a high-pitched voice. "It'll look gorgeous on our mantle, next to Santa and his little elves."

An elderly lady next to them turns around and gives them a disapproving look that has Jared bursting into laughter. She's holding a basket with four of the little figurines in it, and bunch of other things just as kitschy. Jensen snickers, pressing his face into Jared's shoulder to muffle it and drags Jared out of the store.

"Oh god, I can't believe people buy all that stuff," Jared says once they're outside, his breath coming out in foggy puffs in the cool winter air. "Can you imagine what their homes must look like?"

Jensen grins, ducking under Jared's arm when Jared holds it up, and sliding his own around Jared's waist. "I bet it's the same people who put up inflatable Santas in their front yard."

"And the stuff is totally overpriced, too."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, eyes on the storefronts they pass. "Oh, hey, this one looks like they're not only selling horribly tasteless stuff."

"Wanna go in?" Jared asks, already dragging Jensen to the door. He lets his arm slide from around Jensen as he holds the door open and they step inside. 

Like most shops they've been in today, this one is packed with people. Jensen thinks it was probably a bad idea to leave Christmas shopping until two weeks before Christmas and then go on a Saturday on top of it. The only decoration they put up so far is a Christmas tree in the living-room area, and the sight of the lonely tree sitting in the big room is a little sad. 

"How about a string of lights around the mantle?" Jared suggests, holding some up.

"Sure. Maybe we can actually use the fireplace for once, too," Jensen adds.

Jared laughs softly. "We could do that," he says. "Bet you just want us to cuddle in front of the fireplace, though."

Jensen huffs. "You say that like that's a bad thing. There are worse things we could do."

Jared presses a smacking kiss to Jensen's forehead. "I'll cuddle with you any time you want to, babe," he says, picking up a box of fairy lights. "Two?"

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, smiling, then asks, "Will there be hot chocolate too?"

"Sure. We'll put on some Christmas music, turn off all the other lights expect the Christmas tree. It'll be romantic," Jared says, then leans in closer to Jensen so nobody around them can hear them. "And then I'll fuck you, deep and slow, and you'll come so hard you'll see stars."

Jensen feels his face heat up and he smacks Jared's stomach, but through the layers of his coat and sweater Jensen suspects Jared didn't even really feel it. "Jesus, Jared. We're in public, remember?"

"What? I was whispering," Jared argues, grinning.

"You're trying to rile me up in a shop full of people," Jensen grouses.

Jared smirks. "Maybe," he says.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "I'll get you back for that," he warns. 

"And I'm looking forward to it," Jared replies, winking.

+

When Jensen wakes up Jared is still fast asleep, sprawled out on his stomach and snoring softly. One of his legs is pulled up, tangled with Jensen's.

Jensen shifts onto his side carefully, trying not to jostle Jared, and rests his face close to Jared's on the pillows. For a few quiet moments, he just lies there and looks at Jared. He tugs a strand of hair behind Jared's ear, fingers trailing over Jared's jaw as he pulls his hand back slowly. Jared makes a soft noise, face wrinkling up, and Jensen grins.

"Jay," he murmurs, and leans in, brushing a soft kiss over Jared's parted lips. 

"Hmmm." Jared's eyes start to flutter a little.

Jensen slides his hand up Jared's back slowly, inching closer. "Hey," he whispers. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Jared makes a protesting noise, then smacks his lips together. "What time?" he mumbles, eyes staying close.

"Ten," Jensen replies after a quick glance at the alarm clock. 

"A few more minutes," Jared begs. He blindly reaches for Jensen, hands clumsily tugging at him. "Please."

Jensen moves closer, lets Jared pull him in. "Fifteen more minutes, that's all you're getting," he says. "We need to go grocery shopping and we need to be at Danneel's by two."

"Why the hell did we agree to meet everyone the day before Christmas?" Jared mumbles.

"It's just for a couple of hours," Jensen assures him. He kisses Jared's cheek softly, right beneath his eye, then trails soft kisses down to the corner of Jared's lips.

"Only fifteen minutes," Jared reminds him right before Jensen kisses him.

"Okay, maybe thirty," Jensen allows and he can feel Jared's smile against his lips. He laughs when Jared rolls onto his back and pulls Jensen along on top of him. 

"Awake now?" Jensen teases, rocking his hips against Jared's slowly. Jared splays his legs, making Jensen fall between them and drawing a moan from both of them.

"Hmm, yeah," Jared says, hands running down Jensen's back. He grasps Jensen's ass, hitching him a little higher, and pulls him into a kiss. Their lips slide together languidly and Jared wastes no time slipping his tongue past Jensen's parted lips, kissing him deeper while they grind together. Jensen can feel the hard press of Jared's cock against his hip, the wet traces of precome and he feels his own dick filling. He draws back, breath hitching a little.

"Give me your hand," he murmurs, reaching behind him to grab Jared's wrist and tug his hand up.

"God," Jared says, voice deep and low, when Jensen sucks two of Jared's fingers into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around them, sucking on the fingers until they're wet with spit. He grins at Jared when he releases his fingers with a soft, wet sound.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Jared says, arching up to catch Jensen's lips in another kiss. 

The first touch of Jared's fingers, sliding between Jensen's cheeks and pressing against his hole, almost surprises Jensen, and he gasps, the sound swallowed by Jared's mouth. Jared rubs small circles over his entrance, putting more pressure against it and then presses the first finger in slowly. 

The second finger burns a little, the spit not enough to really ease the discomfort, but Jensen likes the slight burn. He likes the way it makes everything inside him narrow down to the feeling of Jared's fingers, the way he pushes in and out of Jensen's body. 

He makes a protesting noise when Jared pulls out of him, but Jared rolls them over and grabs the lube from the nightstand. Three fingers slide in easily, slick with lube, and Jensen rocks down on them, whimpering helplessly when Jared presses against his prostate. 

"Oh holy shit," he moans when Jared slides down his body, his free hand wrapping around the base of Jensen's cock and then he's engulfed in tight, wet heat. "Jesus fuck, Jared."

Jensen looks down at Jared between his legs, at the top of messy brown hair, moving up and down. His cock bumps the back of Jared's throat each time Jared sucks him down, sending spikes of pleasure through Jensen's body. He feels torn between thrusting up into Jared's mouth and rocking back on his fingers, and it's too much. Heat pools in his stomach, hot and burning.

"Jared," he groans. "Stop. Please. Jay, want you inside me."

Jared slides off him with a slick pop, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jensen's dick. "I love the feel of you in my mouth," he murmurs, voice gruff, and he twists his fingers inside Jensen.

Jensen cries out, curling his fingers into the sheets. "Jared. Please. _Please_."

"Shhh," Jared murmurs, peppering small kisses along Jensen's hip and stomach and Jensen can feel his muscles quivering with ever brush of Jared's lips against his skin. Jared pulls his fingers out of him and kneels back. "Turn around for me, babe."

He flips Jensen around with gentle hands on Jensen's hips and Jensen goes with it, lets Jared arrange him on the sheets. Jared leans over him, body heavy and hot, as he gets a condom from the nightstand, kissing Jensen behind the ear before sitting back.

He slides into Jensen slowly, cock hard and big and slick with lube, stretching Jensen open. 

"You feel so amazing," Jared moans.

"And you're a fucking tease," Jensen replies, voice breaking. "Come on."

Jared chuckles brokenly. "Bossy bottom," he grits out, but starts moving and Jensen's body arches up. Jared pumps in a little faster with each thrust, leaning over Jensen to kiss him. The angle is all wrong, Jensen craning his head back to meet Jared's lips, and they're both panting, lips sliding together sloppily, but it feels amazing. Jared's hands are on Jensen's waist, holding him tight as he fucks Jensen, fast and deep, and it doesn't take long before Jensen comes, pleasure shooting through his body.

Jared collapses on top of him, arms going around Jensen and pulling him close. Jensen curls his hands around Jared's arms, covering them.

"Maybe we can stay in bed a little longer," he murmurs.

+

"For someone who claims to be a cook, this is pretty horrible," Jensen says, grimacing and trying to hold back a cough.

"What?" Jared asks, sniffing at his own mug filled with eggnog. He takes a sip and makes a choking sound. "Yeah, okay, could have used a little more milk."

"A little more milk?" Jensen asks. "Jared, one glass of this would probably be enough to kill my liver."

Jared laughs. "Yeah, I guess," he admits and takes the mug out of Jensen's hand. 

Jensen watches him take their drinks into the kitchen with a grin. He gets a carton of milk out of the fridge and tops off their mugs to the brim. He balances them carefully as he returns to the couch.

"Here," he says, handing Jensen his. "Better?"

Jensen takes a small sip, then nods. "Better," he says.

Jared sits down next to him, putting his mug onto the coffee table and snagging a cookie from the plate there. He throws his arm over the back of the couch, fingertips brushing against Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen leans into him.

"This is nice, huh?" Jared asks, voice soft, and Jensen nods. It's exactly how he'd pictured spending Christmas Eve -- stuffed from the dinner Jared made, cuddling with Jared on the couch, all the lights turned off except for the Christmas tree sparkling in the corner.

"It's great," he says. He takes another sip of eggnog before putting his mug onto the coffee table next to Jared's. Leaning back against the couch again, he turns a little and puts one hand on Jared's stomach, resting his head against Jared's shoulder. "It's been exactly one year since I got that call from my landlord."

"Thank god for bursting pipes," Jared says. Jensen laughs.

"And for friends like Danneel," he adds. "We eventually would have met anyway though, if things had been different."

"Probably. But who knows if we'd have ended up together."

"I think we would have," Jensen says, and he means it. 

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "I like to think so, too. I can't imagine not being with you."

"Sap," Jensen murmurs, and tilts his head up to kiss Jared's jaw. "It's been a good year though, right?"

"The best so far," Jared replies. "Except, I think next year's gonna be even better. We kinda wasted the first ten months of the year before we realized we had feelings for each other."

"Got drunk and fell into bed together," Jensen corrects with a laugh.

"Got drunk, fell into bed together, and realized we had feelings for each other," Jared amends.

"Yeah, that works," Jensen agrees. "I wouldn't change a thing though."

"Nah, me neither," Jared says. "Brought us here. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Sap," Jensen repeats, twisting to sit up. He pulls Jared into a kiss, sweet and soft. 

"But for the record," he murmurs against Jared's lips, "me neither."


End file.
